Aw Naw
by IHaveTooMuchFreeTime
Summary: One normal night out to his favourite bar and Jasper's normal is turned upside-down. Bella is all grown up into a stunning southern beauty, with a new found love for mischief and southern charm. Rated-M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

We walked into the bar, the buzz over overly drunk chatter like a wave as we walked through the door. I loved this bar, everyone around me was always in such high spirits, I could use it as a mood lifter whenever I needed.

I looked at Emmet, his grin nearly splitting his face in half; Rosalie looked contented at his side, happy to see him in such obvious joy. They had only been down south with us for a year, living on the ranch in one of the spare rooms Peter had insisted we would need when we bought it shortly after leaving Maria.

I had thought it was strange, we had never lived there, always lived nomadically, stopping in bars on our routes, and staying in hotels when we were in need of a shower. It wasn't until I left him and Char that they had gone and moved in. That had been another confusing affair, they had renovated the place for four couples. Four double rooms, two with en suites, and a large bathroom in between the two others. Each room was fairly generic, with a touch of Peter's old southern style, and Char's eye for detail. This meant the entire house was the opposite of the Cullen's. A relief when I had moved in. The house emanated warmth, comfort, and southern hospitality.

The only truly modern thing about the ranch was the mail box, and that was only after a trip to Port Angeles, to meet Alice, Peter had spotted a bumper sticker that read "Everything is bigger in Texas." That was now plastered to the mail box, causing much joy for Peter every time they had a new mailman.

I looked around the bar, the locals were drinking at the bar, and the dance floor was full of twenty somethings enjoying a well-earned Friday night. I walked to our booth, in the corner furthest from the door, but closest to the bar and dance floor.

"What can I get ya'll." Sam, read the name tag, and above the generic name tag was an anything but generic woman. Or girl I should call her, she couldn't even be out of collage yet. She had a radiant smile on her face, lips painted with a dusky red that of set her strawberry hair beautifully. Her nose was crinkled in a way that drew attention to the freckles on her face, and made her eyes look as if they too were smiling at you. She couldn't have been more than five foot three, and her hips were almost too wide for the regulation apron.

"I'll have a rum and coke, please." Rosalie was smiling at the girl kindly, obviously noticing the pure nature of the girl, as she scribbled down the order.

"Two shots a Vodka, please sweet." Char, looking away from Peter for a split second, then back to his face, murmuring a conversation I was glad I couldn't hear.

"I'll have a shot of Patron, sliver, what about you Jas?" Emmet looked to me, making me revert myself back to reality, and the fact that he had caught me admiring the waitress, not the first time I had been caught admiring a human, but it would incite the same line of questioning as every time.

"Just a shot of jack for me, thanks." I smiled at the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be right back wi' ya'll's order."

As she left I turned back to the group of us.

"Get enough a starin' there Major?" Peter laughed at my expression, seemingly the fear I used to incite wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"I don't know why you're so fascinated by them Jasper." Rose was looking as me now, "They're just humans."

I frowned, "I think that's it, I think it's the warm nature of them, the untainted way they see the world, well the ones we let live anyway." Everyone smirked, since I had been back with Peter and Charlotte we had decided that the animal eating wasn't as appealing as the satisfaction of killing scum. And so that was why now Austin was now fairly low in the crime rankings.

"Either way, you were looking at that one as if she were dinner." Emmet chuckled, hiding his face in Rosalie's hair. It shrouded him, and Rose smiled.

"Don't you go taunting him, Em." She chided gently. Looking to Char as she did, sharing a smile with her.

I knew my sister-in-law loved having Rose around, it was like a sort of camaraderie for her having someone whose husband was as much trouble as her own. I grinned feeling the love the two had for each other, and the respect they gave each other. As well as the underlying mischief that always seemed to be about to burst the surface of their mostly contained demeanours.

I knew one day there would be trouble from those two, and I knew that when it surfaced I was in for it. So were Emmet and The Captain.

By then out drinks had arrived, and just as the waitress was about to open her mouth, most likely to prove even more that the south couldn't get any more accommodating, her name rang out from over by the bar.

"Samantha, where you at gurl, come say hi, I gots someone I wantcha to meet!" It was a gentle voice, a southern accent that seemed to temper the strain in it. Like the engine of a muscle car, powerful, but soothing.

"I'll be back to take any more orders." She smiled at us and turned, her pony tail sliding over her shoulder to settle between her shoulder blades.

I downed my Jack, in almost the same second that Char and Peter finished their Vodka. Rose had moved to Emmet's lap, and had her mouth occupied, and had seemingly not even noticed the drink in front of her. Malibu and coke being one of the things I think Rosalie would never dislike, even with her adapted taste buds, the sucrose and the coconut were something she had liked the first time she had tried it, once on a trip to the Denali's I had stopped in a bar, for a break from Alice and Edward's silent conversations.

"Hey Char love, fancy a dance?" I looked to her, and saw her smile, so I held out my hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. The old country music was a blessing to both of us, and I twirled my sister around me, dipping her gently, while I heard the rest of our table laugh.

We always danced like this, somewhere between a line dance and a waltz. But always rough around the edges, and I never held her too close, for fear of Peter prohibiting any further dances. Although I couldn't imagine him taking the dances away from her, I could feel her unadulterated joy and nostalgia of her life before becoming a vampire.

After two songs the others had joined us, and a true line dancing song came on, the intro was gathering attention from others in the bar. It was that, or the five westerners hitting heels of boots on the floor, and dancing as if it were still the nineteen hundreds. And by the time the song hit its first chorus half of the bar was on the floor. "hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID, there's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see."

We now made up the middle line of the dancing mass, a short-ish brunette in front of me, executing every move like she was born into the dance. Her hair swaying around her, her boots, though battered seemed to move with her as if they were a second skin, and her jeans could have been painted on. A white cotton top hung loosely around her, stopping at her naval, and straining at her chest, where it had been tied with a lace, showing me glimpses of golden flesh that was swelling upwards every time she turned to the side.

If I hadn't been a vampire I most likely would have forgotten to keep dancing, and as it was I was contemplating stopping just to ask her if she would like to get a drink. But even without yet having seen her face, and the grin I was sure was plastered on it, I knew to leave her, not to rob her of this chance to lose herself to the beat of this song.

When it ended I felt Rose wrap her arms around my shoulders from behind me, possibly the only woman in here that could, due to the fact that she was the only woman wearing stilettos.

Possibly the only woman in the west. But damn did she look good in them, not that she didn't know it.

"Come on, there's no way we're not staying now. You know we can't just dance once, come one babe." She said into my ear. "Besides, my husband just ordered ten shots of Patron, and if you think I'm carryin' him home, you got ya self another think coming to you." She giggled, and pulled my hand as we reached out booth.

"I would ask ya if ya'll wanted another drink, but I was kinda prayin' those weren't all fa' him." Sam smiled, and placed the tray of shots on the table.

"Dontcha' worry doll, I ain't letting him drink that by himself." Peter enthusiastically announced to the waitress. I smiled up at her over my shoulder, she grinned back, leaning down to murmur into my ear.

"He's big, but tha'll just make it harder ta carry 'im out if he passes out, so unless you are even stronger that I can tell from tha look a ya, watch out for him hon." With that she smiled at the table and walked away.

I admired her, she had some true concern for the welfare of others. Something else I loved about living back in Texas.

I looked towards the bar, only to see the girl who had been dancing in front of me. Yet again all I saw of her was her back, and her friends around her, drinking fancy cocktails, and laughing. I looked to her hand, cradling a whiskey tumbler. At that I stood up. I had to talk to this woman, at least find out her name before I left for the night.

I heard The Captain laugh to the others, something about me being a moth to every flame out there. I just smirked and looked at the back of this beauty. I moved towards and felt something pulling me closer. I admired her small waist, and significant hips, being hugged by her jeans, as she sat on a bar stool, her legs not quite long enough to reach the bar towards the bottom.

By now I was stood behind her, my chest almost touching her shoulder.

I leaned forward, and ordered a shot of Jack, downing it I turned to her, laying a hand on her arm, that was resting on the bar.

As she turned I began, "Hello ma'am, my name is,"

"Jasper?" She cut me off, astonishment on her perfect face.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I knew I was staring. But how could I help myself? He looked so _good_. I know, all vampires look good, but he was something else.

"Bella?" _Shit._ He looked at me, visibly taken aback. I must look the same, but to see that look on a vampire, that was something else.

Jasper was still stood in front of me. I was now straddling my barstool, after turning around to look at him. And hell did I want to look at him. There was a fair bit more I wanted to do to him, but if I started down that route I don't think I'd come back from it. I'd cum for sure, but that is the only place that road would take me.

"Momma, save me." I murmured it so quietly, that had he not been a vampire, he couldn't have heard it even with my lips pressed against his ear.

He looked amazing, actually it socked me to see him, head to toe a Texan. His striped shirt was pulled over a white t-shirt, and his jeans had worn marks covering the knees, and one rip just below his knee, probably from working outside. It was the boots that near on caused me to groan, they were brown leather, dull from being worn, and the soles were worn from dancing.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" His accent was like honey, smooth and warm. But there was a rough quality to it that was like worked calloused hands over smooth skin. Just right to give you goose bumps.

"Well, if it isn't Jasper Cullen. It's been a while." I kept my voice moderate. Wanting to know exactly what he was doing, and have some fun in making him tell me. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Em and Rosalie. They hadn't seen me, which relived me, although I would have to go and say hello, I knew there was no way around it.

"It has been a while, and I'm no Cullen Bella." He looked irritated, which confused me, I didn't like that expression on him. His lips should curve up, and his eyes should light up, no shadows of distaste. I tried to blow it off.

"Hale then, whatever. Well it was nice to see you Jasper, have a good night." I winked at him, and just as I went to grab my glass I hear Sam shout out.

"Hey Izzy, I'm clocking off, fancy a dance?" I loved Sam, she was the happiest person I knew, she loved everyone unconditionally, and was as loyal as they came. She had lived here all her live, which had helped when I had moved here two years ago, found an apartment near the AU campus, and had started work in the bar. It turned out she lived four blocks away, and was working here when she didn't have classes. A perfect fit.

Then the idea came to me. I didn't have to tell Jasper anything about me now, but I could show him the changes.

"Of course I would Sam, when do I not want to dance?" I grinned at her, and she saw jasper. I saw her sigh. She thought my love for teasing men in the bar was ridiculous, but the thrill I got couldn't be taken away from me. So she smiled and said she knew the right song. I saw her start off towards Ella our DJ.

The first few words told me exactly how I would be dancing. So sorry mama, the song we always played as code for someone hot walking into the bar.

I jumped off my stool, still a bit too short to slide off gracefully, but the bounce always made me feel happier, like I was full of energy.

I looked at Sam, and shouted to the group I was drink with, and we filled the dance floor, turning my head I saw Jasper. His eyes followed me all the way to the floor, raking up my body to look me in the eye. I smirked and blew a kiss. He looked astounded. I giggled to Sam and we started to dance. The base filled the room, and my feet started to move, I timed my hips to move with them. My fingers holding my hair up away from my face as my hips made a circle.

Connor grabbed me by the waist, spinning me holding one hand. I laughed and came back to him, flush against him, his arms winding around me as we twirled around.

A hand was on my shoulder, and Connor's eyes went to a face behind me. He smiled and let me go; I waved to him before turning around, to look straight into the darkening eyes of none other than Jasper Hale.

I shivered as his hand went down my arm to my fingertips. He gently pulled me towards him and we started to move together. The song changed countless times and before I knew it Sam was shouting to me that she wanted to do shots, knowing I had to get away from Jasper without attracting attention, I turned to face him, running my hand down the front of his shirt to his belt buckle, resting my hand on it I leaned up to look him in the eye.

"Bye cowboy, thanks for the dance." I smiled as I walked over to the bar. Leaving jasper stood on the floor in a state that was a tie between surprise and arousal.

Shots of Bacardi lined the length of the wall, and Sam leant at one end. Our barman Tom had put a red straw in the middle of the row. Race night!

Nine shots each and whoever reached the middle last had to drink it through the straw. I cheered and clapped as I reached my end. On my tiptoes ready to start, I tilted my head looking at Tom for the signal.

He took off his hat, and held it above his head.

"Ladies, on the count of three," he looked between us, by now most of the people in the bar who were local or otherwise could see what was going on and were either laughing or murmuring in amusement behind us. "One. Two. Three!" The entire bar chanted with him as he called three. I went along, knowing I had won. Sam always slowed after four shots.

Once I reached the middle I pushed myself up onto the bar, sitting next to the last shot glass laughing merrily as Sam reached me.

"NO FAIR!" She cried, her red lips pouting up at me. "You always win Izzy!"

I laughed at her expression, the alcohol taking over now. "Then don't challenge me sweetie." I slid down unsteadily and hugged her.

I swayed as I walked towards the Cullen's table. Concentrating on my feet as the alcohol hit my blood stream. Absently I wondered if they could smell the amount of alcohol in someone's system.

There were two vampires I didn't recognise. A blond male a bit shorter than Jasper and distinctly southern in build; I would have guessed he worked on a yard, or in a mechanics. And a woman, maybe taller than me, extremely curvy, with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and was pinned backwards. She had a kind face, and a naturally smiling mouth.

Emmet stood up by the time I glanced over to him. The shock was wiped from his face, Jasper had obviously told him I was here, but he still seemed surprised somehow.

He ran to where I stood, having stopped after nearly tripping over a chair on my way to the booth. He lifted me off the ground, holding my to his chest, until he put his hands under my arms and began kissing my face. Wet sloppy kisses; like a puppy when you played with it.

"Hey, stop!" I said, "Emmet, stop it." He continued, grinning like a lunatic. "Emmet I told you to STOP." I was scowling now but he continued.

Suddenly there was a growling behind Emmet, and I saw Jasper looking at me as I hit Emmet on the head repeatedly. His eyes were alight, and his hands were in fists at his sides. He was smaller then Emmet, but in that moment I did not doubt that he was equally as strong. In fact, I could remember in the training sessions that none of the Cullen's had ever beaten Jasper.

"Put her down. Now, Emmet." I could hear how tense he sounded, and I looked at him puzzled. I mean, it was Emmet holding me. My Emmybear.

"Em, come here baby." Rosalie called to her husband from her seat. She looked stunning, a black vest top, with some of the tightest blue jeans I'd ever seen, and some fuck me heels that rivalled the ones I wore out to clubs.

"Jasper my hero, where were you when he threw me over his shoulder and span me till I was nearly sick?" I mocked him, but his eyes were wary.

I frowned at him, trying to decide where to move next. It didn't seem however that I had much choice, because at that moment the rum hit me full force and I fell to the floor, landing soundly on my ass.

I looked at the ceiling and began laughing. So did most of the vampires sat at the table. A hand was suddenly in front of me, and I grasped it. The coldness was a shock after such a long time, but it wasn't nearly as cold as I remember.

"Ma'am, my name is Peter, and it sure is nice ta meet ya'." The southern drawl made my face light up, "I didn't mean to have you on the floor so quickly, but what can I say." And having established that I could stand he winked at me and went and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Having been released from Peter's steadying embrace Bella smiled at the rest of us in the booth. A fleeting calculating look passing her face as she scanned the small space, quite difficult to do I could imagine, with human eyes, in this dimly lit bar.

A smile began to play around her mouth and I felt her resolution and a thrill roll faintly from her, only barely registering with me, as her emotions always had.

She placed one hand on the table in front of her, and swung herself so that she was seated in Peter's lap.

I looked at Peter, the bastard was grinning. And then at Char, who was almost gleeful, looking directly at me. Come to think of it, so were Em and Rose, I muttered incoherently to myself, resisting the urge to rip her from his lap.

She looked up at me, I was now glowering at The Captain.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down, cowboy?" The minx kept smiling, and I sat down in the chair adjacent from Bella. Giving in to my urge I slid my hand under her warm legs, and used my other on her lower back to remove her from the lap of my brother, leaving her sat sideways across my lap.

I smiled, at her, and as I opened my mouth, to make a remark I hadn't even thought of yet. She was gone.

There she sat giggling in the lap of Emmet, who was now playing with her hair and tickling her. Drunken laughter spilling from her plump lips.

"Emmet," I said quietly enough that Bella wouldn't hear. "why?" Distaste and disapproval colouring my tone.

"It's for own good bro." He was grinning like a loon. Bella was chattering away with Char, asking all about her, and Char was answering. Her family life, her relationship with Peter; it was only when she asked if he was any good in bed, throwing a pointed look my way, that I interrupted.

"So, darlin'," I saw her shudder at the name, and Emmet looked at her worriedly, "what are you doin' down south?"

"I work here Jasper." Her drawl made me feel warmer somehow, "Have done for nearly three years. And I love it." She was smiling a smile nearly as generous as the one on the waitress earlier.

"Where abouts sweet?" Char looked at the little woman sat on that bear of a man's lap. I could feel her amusement at the situation.

"Here ma'am." She gestured towards the rest of the bar. "I work week nights 'cept Friday, and I work Sunday lunches."

I thought about that, Bella working in a bar. Drunk men surrounding her constantly, I felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. An animal quality to it that would not have impressed my momma, and how she had raised me. "Respect your wife Jasper. Do not take her for granted, and show her you love her for heaven's sake." She had been phenomenally advanced in her views of the world; especially considering she had lived in the south her whole life.

"Here Bella?" Em sounded unsure of what he had heard. His face was disgruntled and I could feel his trepidation and mild amusement at that minute piece of information.

"Yea', big bro. Here. I work most nights, so mostly I work on the bar, and sometimes I waitress." She was smiling at Emmet, understanding his concern in a way I knew only she could.

Emmet had never had the opinion that Bella couldn't take care of herself like Edward had. But he did harbour feelings of protectiveness, and responsibility for the human, which was most likely enhanced by how large he was, and how small Bella was.

I looked to Bella, she had pulled her feet only the leather booth bench beside Emmets leg, still resting in his lap her intoxicated body was leaning against his chest, her back on his large arm. She looked perfect, I thought to myself. Strange how I was only seeing it now, I had seen it before, when we had taken her to Phoenix, and when we had fought the new-borns. I had felt her will to help, and that had made me see her in a whole new light. She really held others above herself. Not in the self depreciating way, that Edward had perceived it as. Not as if she had no self preservation, just in the sense that she genuinely wanted to contribute, do what she could that would benefit someone else.

That, coupled with her glowing skin, her rich hair, that was now resting around her face, and her exquisite body, that she held properly, as if she knew she looked good, but wasn't going to rub it in anyone's face, made me want to take her home and violate everything I was ever taught by my momma.

I wanted to run my hands through her hair, feel it slip through my fingers, trail my nails down the sides of her neck, watch her shiver unger my fingers. Let them slide over her collar bones and tease her dusky nipples into hardened, reddened peaks that I could lick and..

"JASPER!" Char was staring at me, "You must be the only deaf vampire in existence, Major. I've been callin' you for near on a minute." I looked into her bemused eyes, sending her a sliver of remorse, and some acceptance to help her move on. "I was going to suggest we do somethin' wi' your little human here." Mine? My human? She was not mine, _not yet_, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean love?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Babe, she's asleep on Emmet." She said, laughing gently at my obvious lack of understanding.

"Oh. Um, well we should just wake her up I guess." I watched as Em leaned down, pressing his lips to her temple. Hearing him murmur in her ear she opened one eye, and kicked off her boots, putting her head back onto his shoulder.

I heard Peter chuckle beside me. Emmet persisted in trying to wake her up, and she grumbled something indecipherable at him before standing. I prepared myself to catch her if she fell, but she didn't. Instead she walked over to me, passing Rose and put herself in my lap, to my utter astonishment, and pleasure. She slipped her arms around my neck, anchoring her body against me, and put her head into the crevice between my neck and my shoulder. Her breath sending shivers down my spine.

Soon enough she was asleep again, mumbling away, and sagged against me. My arms automatically holding her in a way to keep her comfortable.

"Did ya'll get stuck on Bella duty tonight?" The warm voice of the waitress came from behind me.

"What d'ya mean sweet?" Char looked at me as I confusedly looked at the waitress.

"Oh, nothin' bad, promise. She jus' never seems to stay with us after she's had too much to drink, and trust you, me, there ain't no way she'll get back to her place like tha'." She smiled lovingly at the small woman in my arms. "I mean, I don' wanna know how much she drank tonight."

"We'll take her back with us," I said it with out thinking, "we don't live too far ma'am."

"Hold yer horses there love, ya'll know Izzy? I mean, I ain't seen non a yers before?" She looked alarmed at the idea of me taking Bella home.

"I'm her brother." Emmet stood up, shaking Sam's hand. "Emmet, pleased ter meetcha." One grin from Em and she was won over. No one could suspect him of anything with that childish look on his face. Except the police on the few times we had gotten arrested, I noted absently.

Rose used to compare him to a boy her friend had had, during her human life. That may be down to his hair as she said, but I thought it had more to do with the fact that Emmet looked like a gargantuan child.

"Well, give me yer number, then I can call the sheriff if she don't turn up ta work tomorra." She was dead serious now. Rosalie scrawled our house line on the napkin in front of her. Sam held it to the light, and grabbed her phone from her jean pocket.

I heard it ring, and go to voice mail. Our cheery voices on the other end mocking eachother, before one unilateral shout of, "leave a message after the beep!" Sam hung up the phone and sighed.

"Alright, but ya'll better be good to her." She smiled and walked away, her feet now dragging, the day obviously having worn on her. I had no qualms that had she not been working, what appeared to have been a nine hour shift, she would have taken Bella home with her herself.

"_We'll take her back with us._" Emmet looked at me, "really Jasper?" shaking his head he walked towards the exit, dropping a fifty on the bar, he called over his shoulder, "You're carryin' her."


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

It was a typical morning with a hangover when I woke up. I didn't open my eyes, and I lay still so as not to disturb my head.

I could hear laughing, faint enough for me to know it wasn't in the room with me. I wondered who had taken me home last night. Sam had been working all night so I doubt it had been her, but maybe one of the girls had picked me up and taken me to theirs.

It wasn't my bed I was in I knew that much, I was much too comfortable.

I let my hand drift down my body, feeling the soft cotton pyjamas I was in, wondering who had changed me into them, as I doubt I could have done it myself. It was a three-quarter length sleeve top, and some little shorts, as I could feel my bare legs against the warm comforter, I was fairly certain of just how short they were.

I could hear a shower running in the next room, and rolling over I opened my eyes.

I was in a wide double bed, dark cream sheets crumpled where I had moved in the night. A fluffy carpet covered the floor boards and the walls were a pale sand colour. I could see what was obviously the door to the en-suite, and another door that was left ajar and was letting in the faint laughter; light giggles, and deeper chuckles drifting to meet my ears like quietly played music on a record player.

I suddenly sat up, realising for the first time that I had no idea where I was. I didn't recognise the bay windows, or the antique closet door. Or, in fact, the bed I was in.

I slid to the floor, a longer distance than I had been expecting, only confirming my opinion that I had not gotten into bed of my own accord.

I felt my feet sink into the luxurious carpet, tickling my feet ever so lightly. Frowning I silently moved to the door, my hand uncertainly pulling it back to me. I willed my body forward, walking towards the other side of the hallway that ended in a railing, creating a balcony overlooking a large living area.

Three large sofas, a love seat and an armchair all pointed to a fireplace, above which was a mantelpiece, decorated with candles and photographs, some were ancient, others in modern frames that appeared to have been taken so recently that the glass in the frames still shone with their original polish.

There was a television on the wall above the pictures, the people on the screen were smiling and chatting away, the volume was low enough that I could tell the chatter was good natured, but not loud enough for me to discover the meaning.

There were two other doors that I could see along the hall, it ended in a staircase that ascended into another floor.

The stairs were painted wood, a contrast to the fluffy carpet, but fitting somehow, they still looked muted and comfortable.

To my left was a staircase, only a few feet from my door, which lead down in a curve to a room I could not see below my feet.

I walked over to the stairs, the carpet here was more worn in the middle, comforting me in the knowledge that this was someone's home, not just a house.

As I stood on the step the laughter died out. Murmuring picked up where it had left off, fast paced and agitated in tone. Argumentative and harsh, blending into calm and decisive, one warmer tone stood out, it was male, and the obvious accent gave me the courage to begin to descend the stairs.

Would I have, if I had had any idea what was at the bottom of them? I'll never know, but I do know I retreated, walking back onto the second step as I took in the sight before me. And, boy, was it a sight.

Four vampires looked at me, two pairs of bright red eyes, and two of rose colour stared at me. I was suddenly acutely aware of my attire. My legs exposed, and my top possibly more transparent that I would have liked I began to turn to walk back upstairs. My mind still reeling and trying to make so sort of sense of the situation I now found myself in.

"Bella, wait." Without looking I recognised Emmet's voice. I turned to see him walking towards me. A look in his eye that told me he didn't know how I would respond to him.

I didn't consciously make the decision, but as he stood just below me, at the very foot of the staircase, I felt my eyes prick with tears, and I flew forwards latching onto his neck as he lifted me gently.

Soothing my hair with his hand, he hushed me in my ear. To a human my sobs would have been impossible to notice, but to him, in his ear, they must have been as loud as fog horns.

I detached my arms and slid down him, noting his muscles as they slid down my torso, cursing my nipples as they hardened at the mild friction.

"Why am I here Em?" I looked up at him, not yet ready to acknowledge the others in the room.

"Well, honestly Bell, that's not my answer to give. Your cowboy over there is the man for the job there." Pointing behind me, I knew who to look for. I had always called him that in my head. Since I had met him in forks, until I had left.

Jasper stood awkwardly behind me on the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his chin length hair. My eyes travelled from his jaw, to his shoulders which were broad with muscles wrapped over the bones, sliding as he moved his hand to brush hair from his face. I took in his arm, and the solid chest it was crossing over. My eyes wandered down his chest to his hips, which were only accentuating the deep cut V that disappeared somewhere under that towel that I was now eyeing with distaste.

My fingers itched to touch this masterpiece of a man, but I stood still and watched as he raised one eyebrow.

"Want me to get dressed for ya darlin'?" A cheeky smirk graced his lips as his eyes sought out mine, and their teasing told me he could feel the lust that was overcoming me.

"Well now, ya'll know that's completely up to you." I could tease as well as he could, and to confirm this I added, "You could always take it all off cowboy." Winking I tilted my head to the side. "Now would you tell me what in hades' name is goin' on?"

A lovely looking woman, who must have been turned mid-twenties had lead me to one of the sofas, and chatted to me while Jasper went to out some clothes on. Her name was Charlotte, I remembered her from last night, and her husband Peter. No one could ever forget Emmet, and Rosalie was just someone who I personally would remember for better or wrose.

We all sat down, and within two minutes Jasper was back, looking almost as good as he had done without his clothes and sat the other side of me on the sofa.

"Okay, well, um, where do you want me to start darlin'?" I shuddered as the endearment dropped from his lips. He smirked but continued to look at me expectantly.

"Where should I begin? What are you doin' here Jas?" I looked up at him.

"I moved down here soon after you left. Alice and I called it quits, she still calls, but after we finished I needed a fresh start. I moved in with Pete and Char, and have been here since." I took all of it in. He had left Alice, Alice had left him. Who could leave this man? Who would want to? "Em and Rose moved in a year ago. They had been travelling and with out the family together it felt wrong to them to go back to Carilsle and Esme."

"Okay, so what about them, where are they?" I had loved Carlisle and Esme, and so after Seth had killed Edward, it had pained me to do what I did.

I remember even now how sorry Seth had been, even though had he not acted Edward would have drained me dry right in front of the burning bodies of our enemies. Oblivious to the fact that our families were still of fighting the rest of the new bron army, we had had out own dilemma to contend with, how to handle my bloodthirsty, post-battle euphoria filled boyfriend.

It haunted me how Seth had cried over his first kill, and hated himself. I had comforted him as much as I could, after all, he was a teenager, and had saved my life, but after two months of an awkward alliance with the rest of the Cullen's, being that their son, in attempting to attack the love of his life had sentenced himself to death. Suicide by wolf, as Emmet had put it. I had decided I had to move on, have a fresh start, and try to move on from losing my 'forever', forget that that same person had wanted to kill me.

So I had gone to Carlisle and told him I was leaving, explained that they could contact me, but I would appreciate some time to myself first. I loved them, but I did not relish in the memories and emotions that they saddled me with.

I had left a day later, packing up my truck, saying goodbye to the pack, and to Charlie. Cooking him several weeks' worth of food to put in the freezer, and driven off. Travelling for nearly three months before I found the bar, met Sam, and knew I could stay here in Austin and feel happier and lighter again.

Looking at Jasper now, I didn't feel the same weight I had before I left Forks. I was different now, maybe not physically, but fundamentally, my outlook had shifted, rather that morphed, it was wiser, more calculating. I liked this outlook, like I could see things as someone other than myself, as well as having my own opinion.

Jasper smiled, "They're happy, they've taken a fourth honeymoon. Somewhere in Europe, Spain, I think." He gingerly laid a hand on my shoulder, "They miss-cha when you left, ya'know?"

I nodded, looking to Emmet before speaking, "I've missed them every day." It was the truth, no one could ever replace the hole they had filled in my heart. I had loved Edward, but I had never been on a par with him, Carlisle and Esme had always seemed more real to me, more honest about our relationship, being as they were like parental figures.

"Okay, lastly," I scanned the room, and let my finger stir the air, "why am I _here_?" Rosalie started to giggle, so did Peter, a strange noise to hear from someone so obviously masculine.

"Ah well, you see, um." Jasper stalled, looking to Char and Emmet for help.

"Spit it out cowboy. Who's bed was I in, and why was I there in the first place?" I didn't mean to sound angry, but his hesitation was making me agitated.

"Well, bella, it was my bed." Emmet suddenly began to laugh then, "And you're here because you fell asleep on me last night." His head was bowed, not looking me in the eye as he finished his sentence.

"Jasper look at me." I whispered.

He raised his head, hair still damp, and I sent my hand flying to slap him across his cheek.

His hand came up in shock, rather than pain. Eyes wide, he looked at me.

"You could have at least put me to sleep on the _couch!_" I yelled.

"Oh boy," Peter was giggling still, "jus' you ask him how you got inta those clothes princess." His eyes were twinkling, and his smile was lit up like times square at Christmas.

I turned with murderous eyes to look at Jasper.

He had his hands up in surrender faster than I could see, but he was visibly leaning away now, "Don't look at me, Char changed ya." His defence was weak, but I turned on the brunette, who was smiling sweetly.

"As if I'd let the Major be the first to see those ta-tas." She continued to smile, and winked at me.

I sighed and stood up. Shaking my head, and walked up the stairs to take a shower, muttering the whole way about 'stinkin' vampires', until I shut the door of the shower and let the steam fill the room.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I watched her walk up the stairs, and every part of me begged to follow her, a faint, unrelenting, throb replacing the pull after she shut our bedroom door, no, my bedroom door. Not that I had used it other than for storage in the last few years.

There had been various girlfriends in the past few years, human and vampire, but none of them ever came to the house. I would visit them, or rent a hotel room, but they didn't come home with me.

The vampire counterparts understood, assuming I did not have a permanent residence, the humans all being fed a cover story to counteract any suspicion.

After being with Alice for so long, I was not about to get into a long term relationship with someone I was not completely, exquisitely, blissfully in love with. It just didn't feel right for me, every time it was like there was some void that I couldn't find the strength within myself to fill.

It wasn't like I hadn't loved her, I had, very much. But I had never loved her the way I had needed to. It had always just been more convenient for the two of us to stay together in a house full of mated vampires. It also saved Alice from having to put up with Edward's advances.

She had never seen herself with Edward, except once, and the vision had ended in her having to leave after he got angry and overbearingly jealous with the fact that other boys looked at her, and thought about her.

I on the other hand had gotten used to feeling the lust for my wife from teenage boys, in fact, lust for her, for Rosalie, for Esme, they were teenage boys, what was I to expect. It didn't help the first day Isabella had arrived at school that every single boy's lust was directed straight at her, creating a barrage of sexual tension that nearly had me taking Alice in an empty classroom.

She, of course, had then seen that and we left the canteen swiftly. Upon recalling it, that may well have been the reason that I had never felt Edward's bloodlust that strongly. Because it was overridden by the pure and unadulterated, raging hormone fuelled, lust, flowing from almost every male, and a great deal of the females.

One of them, possibly the one most attracted to the new human, was Rosalie, her morbid curiosity and admiration, combined with lust was what I was sure always fuelled her hatred for Bella while she was with Edward, well jealousy of Edward masquerading as hatred.

That was the only problem I had ever had around Bella, the sheer volume of lust that hung in the air whenever she was around caused me discomfort in a way I had only experienced in the first few years of Peter and Char's relationship. When their mating pull had been at its most primal.

It hadn't been until Isabella had left, that the family had parted ways. Rose and Emmet choosing to travel and Carlisle, in an attempt to cheer up Esme, suggested another honeymoon. Alice, after forming a brutal desire to go on holiday to London for fashion week, had decided to leave on her own.

That was when we had decided that our companionship was up. I should move back in with Petey, where I was more comfortable, and begin life on my own again.

It was amicable, it was sweet, and I knew I was really going to miss my friend that had become my wife, my rock.

Giving into the urge to walk towards Bella, I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going Jasper?" Rose was looking me in the eye, "You can feel as well as I can tell she needs time _alone_."

I grimaced, and then smirked, "Well she'll jus' be spendin' that time with me _alone_, then won't she." I ran my hand up the banister as I walked up the stairs, listening to Bella's steady breathing as I went, reaching my bedroom door fairly swiftly.

I hesitated, wondering if I should go in, before pushing the door open to reveal Bella, lying face down on the bed, sound asleep. Or so it appeared.

I sat down on the bed next to her, and let my fingers run over the exposed skin on her lower back. Pushing the fabric of her top up I let my finger trace her spine down to the waistband of her shorts.

Repeating the action I felt her lust, I knew she was awake, and allowing me to do what I liked. Or I imagine, allowing me to do what she liked, fully prepared to stop me should she decide to do so.

I let my fingers run the same course, not stopping at the waistband, but bringing them lightly over the top of her cotton shorts, brushing the curve of her ass as I came closer to her heat.

I heard her moan into the pillow as my fingers came to just above her slit, I pulled my finger away, causing her to groan in protest and turn to face me.

"If you were doin' that to me last night, Major, I will kill you." I smirked at her threat.

"I'm already dead, sorry Darlin'," I put my hand on her thigh and started drawing lazy patterns over it.

"Well if you're dead, I can certainly make your existence hell." She said looking deadpanned into my eyes.

"Well then, it's a good thing I wasn't doin' that ain't it darlin'." I laughed, a deep rough laugh as she squirmed under my fingers, I had rested them above her shorts now, stroking her hip bones delicately.

"You make it sound as if you were doin' something else Jas." She raised one perfect eyebrow, "Now if you would, please," her lips were now at my ear, her southern drawl exaggerating every word, "tell me what."

Fastening my hands to her waist, I pulled her closer, I murmured against the shell of her ear, "Well you see, after seein' Char's face after dressin' you las' night, I had to get a look. But don't worry, all I did was tease those perfect nipples a yours," I brought my hands to her breasts, knowing that if she thought I had done it already she would let me, I pulled on her nipples through the sheer fabric of her camisole, I watched as each rosy bud pressed into my palm, I rolled hem between my thumb and my forefinger, eliciting a moan from Isabella. "and watched you respond my love."

Pulling away I winked at her.

Her voice now coloured with a tremor, "Well then, Mr Hale, hell it shall be." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, with her back to me, she pulled her top over her head and threw it back to me. Opening the door she stepped into the bathroom.

Stunned I sat there, briefly noting I had caught the garment, continuing to watch as the door began to close behind her, "It's Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock, not Hale." Was all I could say.

"Well then, welcome to hell Mr Whitlock." I heard the shower turn on, and the last of her clothing hit the tiles on the floor.

I heard her step into the shower and sigh. A contented sigh, of someone relaxing fully, but also one filled with amusement. True to form, that was what I felt pouring out of Isabella. Amusement, contentment, curiosity. Two of the three worried me, her amusement was understandable, but it was being prolonged by something that I did not understand, and her curiosity, it did not seem to fluctuate, as it should, between her contact with something and her distance. For instance if the curiosity had been directed at me, it would have built when I spoke, or touched her, and waned as she had left the room.

I hear a stifled moan from the shower, almost obscured by the sound of the water hitting her skin.

Then another, louder this time, more guttural, and more desperate.

I froze, is she trying to kill me, her lust is filling me almost completely, and my desire to smash both doors between me and her is making my arms twitch.

Shifting I feel the fabric of my jeans push on my straining cock. I hissed at the sensation and must have projected because Bella's cries are louder now.

The amusement was still there, underneath all of the lust, and need. It was tainted with mischief, and I cussed. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, how hard she was making me.

I stood to run out of the room. Maybe I could launch myself from the window, three miles would be a safe distance from her emotions, and would keep my out of earshot. The desire to take her would not be causing me the same pain.

I dwelled on that momentarily, I never normally had this strong a reaction, plenty of women in clubs would be fucked senseless around me, and I could withstand it. But Bella's emotions seemed to overflow in me. I wondered if the opposite was true, could I push emotions into her with the same effect.

I would have to try that later, because I felt two pairs of strong arms grab me, and haul me through the door and down the stairs, past the front door, and out into the barn. Where I saw Emmet nod to Peter, and I was tossed into the hay in the corner.

I stood snarling, no-one, _no-one_, took me away from Isabella. Peter approached me, "Major, you would have taken her in the shower," he tapped his temple, indicating his gift was involved, "is tha' really how you want to start with her? Shower sex Major. Your momma would hit you wi' tha' back a wooden spoon." He smirked at me as I relaxed, "In fact, Char still might."

I heard a gasp from the house, I could hear Bella walking through the room now, talking to Charlotte quietly.

"Jasper!" The fright in her voice had me running, straight up the wall, through the window, not stopping until I had my hands on her arms, checking over her for injuries. "Jas, why'd ya leave me here on my own cowboy." She was scowling at me, but she inclined her head to rest momentarily on my chest.

I smiled, understanding that she had not been harmed I stepped away, leaning against the window sill, I took in her appearance, dressed in a yellow sundress, her hair still wet, leaving dark patches on the neckline and on the back.

"Believe me Isabella," she smiled a small smile at being called by her first name, one I was not supposed to have picked up on, but had all the same, I wondered if she had outgrown her aversion to it. "I did not do it o' my own free will." I used my thumb to gesture out of the window, "You can thank our brothers fa' that."

She giggled, "Well cowboy, my intent was not for you to leave me in there alone." She was toe to toe with me now.

"My momma raised me right Ma'am." I brushed my fingertips over the curves of her breasts almost unnoticeably, but she shuddered all the same, letting them run the length of her arms I took her hands, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Now would you like me to give you a lift to your house?" I walked to the door, and looked back at her dumbfounded expression.

It was gone in a flash. Replaced my chagrin and determination, she stalked past me, and out of the bedroom door, disappearing into the kitchen.

I followed slowly chuckling to myself, until I saw her arms around Peter's neck, legs around his waist, nose to nose with him, his arms secure under her, and a shit eating grin on his face. One that matched hers perfectly.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy," she murmured, then at a volume a human could hear, "fancy running me home Petey?" she brushed her nose against his, and he nodded, eyes shining with mischief.

I bent to a crouch and snarled at him as he tightened his grip on her ass. But he had taken off running by the time I launched myself at him, and was out of the door before I could right myself.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

By the time we were away from the driveway I had been more appropriately slung across Peter's back. Not that Jasper would know that of course, I smiled to myself.

It didn't take long to get to my apartment, it was rather small and not particularly modern, but it was also cosy and had all the softer features of older buildings. Peter set me down on the welcome mat, and then ducked his head to look me in the eye.

"I hope you know what you're doin' there miss, messin' with Jasper would not be somethin' to jus' do without an escape plan. In fact, it ain't somethin' to do anyways." He smiled down at me, "How well do ya's know the Major ma'am?"

"Well enough Petey." I smirked. "Now if ya don't wanna come in, I'ma gonna go fix to get to work." Putting my hand on his neck to hold him in place, I went on tiptoes, letting my tongue brush the corner of his mouth and his cheek bone. "Let my cowboy smell that on ya." Spinning away I pushed the door closed on his shocked face.

Pausing only to laugh at the image of what Jasper, and to some extent Emmet, would say about that one. The last time I had seen Jasper he had had a dark glint to his eyes, and he had been glaring at the hold his brother had had on me. Or more my body.

Even I didn't like the idea of Peter having a hold over me, sure Emmet had some say in how I was, but I didn't know Peter well enough to let him have any type of claim on me.

I know it's the twenty first century, but I was raised to believe that a gentleman should take care of a lady; even more so in the case of six feet vampires and tiny human women. Having been raised by Renee, knowing Charlie was my dad had only enforced my opinion that men were needed in your life, or at least masculinity and the security that they could bring.

Renee had lacked it for many years, look how she had turned out. Charlie was caring, controlled and never, ever did anything even remotely air headed. He was the almost perfect balance to her scatter-brained-ness.

Even so, I still couldn't count Peter as being accountable in any way for me, Emmet I knew would come and bail me out of jail at any given moment, Jasper, I knew, would probably come whenever he could, but I couldn't consider myself as close to him as I could Emmy-bear. This had become that analogy after the few times Connor and Tom had had to come and pick me up.

Jasper was some fun, not my brother bear.

Thinking of Jasper made me rub my hands over my eyes, and then wrap my arms around my stomach, I realised I missed that sex god of a Texan.

Shaking my head I wandered into the kitchen, opening my fridge, only to find I had no food. This had become customary since working in the bar, I was fed at work, so there had become no need to have food in the house.

Looking in the cupboard I found a cake mix, bought by Sam, again I shook my head, there was no _way_ I was making a cake from a box. The whole thing just screamed 'wrong'.

Grabbing my keys I walked out the door, starting towards the bar, knowing I could get my food fix in the café next door, before starting work.

As I ordered a black coffee and a chicken salad sandwich I realised I had been followed, there was the same grey shirt in my peripheral vision that had been there for the past few minutes. Making my decision, fight not flight, I spun around, coming face to face with none other than Jasper Whitlock.

"Y'all okay there my love?" I couldn't help my grin as his murderous eyes looked into mine.

He looked outraged, shocked, and even a little upset, but only a little, the faint rumbling in his chest assured me it was mostly anger.

Subconsciously my eyes wandered down his body, the way his jeans hugged his hips making my moan low in my throat, as my eyes flicked back up to his.

"What da ya say we go outside, Isabella?" He drew my name out, so that is seemingly curled from his lips, blessing my ears in a gracious purr. "That way I can ask ya exactly what I need ta."

"Oh and what would tha' be hon?"

"Well Bella, ya'll will jus' have to step outside to know, wontcha." He walked away from me in a deliberate manner.

When I got to the outside of the café I faced him, setting down my drink and my brunch, I ran my hand up and down his arms.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?" I murmured, letting my voice fill with unnecessary concern.

He stepped closer to me, his hands flattening against my lower back, massaging the muscles under his palms. "What in heaven's name, da ya think yer doin' with my brother darlin'." He said the words into the soft spot on my neck, winding the already tightly strung resistance I had, nearly to breaking point. As it was my body leant more into his hard chest, meaning he could almost certainly feel my nipples pressing into him, through my dress.

"Just havin' fun love." I had lost some of my resolve to tease him now, I just wanted his arms holding me tighter, I wanted his fingers in my hair, most of all I wanted the warm southern voice to transform from that angry lilt, to one with more.. what did I want? Love? No, this was Jasper, care? Maybe comfort, I just knew I was keening for it not to be anger. I also knew I had found an Achilles heel for Jasper.

Finding which of the variable was the source of his discomfort was the next problem, my current one was the way in which this man was holding me, or more accurately, why he wasn't holding onto me the way I wanted him to.

"If ya wanna have fun with him sug', play chess." He was now growling into my neck ever so slightly, his hands pulling at my waist, then releasing, unceasingly. The skin under his hands started to tingle deliciously, as he kept working at it. "Don't _jump him."_

As he said it his voice dipped, and became slanted with a growl. **Ahhh, **so that was it, he didn't like that it was Peter who carried me. Smiling to myself I chose my next move.

"Okay sweetie, next time I'll let Emmet carry me." I grinned up at him, his face a good few inches from me when he stood straight, was tilted down to look at me. His smile made my grin wider, I let one hand brush some of his hair away from his face and he leaned into it.

"Or you could let me?" He raised one eyebrow, and his question sounded more like a statement. I sighed.

"I guess I could," tilting my head to the side I carried on, "but Peter was so _comfortable, _and Emmet is just so," pausing for dramatic effect I chose my word carefully, "_big."_

Next thing I know Jas has his hands running up and down my sides, over my hips the back up to stroke my shoulders, his face having returned to my neck I could feel he wasn't breathing and as I began to wonder why he groaned into my skin.

"Isabella, please._ Enough_." The pain confused me, but also made me want to hold him closer, tell him it was okay, and that it would be fine, which was irrational, because I had no idea what was possibly affecting him this much.

Sure I had teased him, but teasing normally led to threats, or kisses, or being thrown up against a wall, door or floor. None of which were occurring in this instance, apart from the inadvertent one being burned into the crook of my neck due to how Jasper was tucked into it.

He seemed to snap out of it because he quickly took a step back, followed by another once he was detangled from my arms.

"I am sorry, ma'am. That was inappropriate." The sincerity in his voice caused me to begin laughing.

"Jas, it's not the nineteenth century anymore." I continued my stream of laughter at this gentlemanly response.

"Still, my momma raised me better than to hold onto women who aren't mine on the sidewalk." He bowed his head, before meeting my eyes, I suddenly understood he really was ashamed, embarrassed or maybe just shocked at his reaction, so I changed tact.

"Fancy walkin' me to work, cowboy?" I held my hand out to him, missing the contact we had had before.

"Absolutely ma'am."

I pulled him forward, walking the nine steps to the front of the bar before turning with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you good sir." I said, winking at Jasper.

"Oh," he was thrown now, "well, it is lunch time, maybe I'll pop in for some lunch." He looked satisfied with his plan, but I was shocked.

"You most certainly won't be eatin' any of my friends Jasper Whitlock." I glared at the man in front of me. He just laughed and pulled us inside.

I walked to the bar and slipped through the door behind it, leaving Jasper to fend for himself. Grabbing my apron I turned around to see an impatient Sam looking over at me. Her foot was tapping against the wooden floor and her eyebrows were as high as I had ever seen them.

Mad wasn't the right description, but she was definitely incredulous.

"So you go home wi' a boy I don' know, then you don't call, then you bring him back fa' _lunch!_" Okay, maybe mad did cover it. "Iz, who in our lord's name _is_ that!?"

"Jasper, y'all know his name," I shook my head, I knew Sam well enough to know that even if I hadn't called her she would have had a number to call me on, as well as all of the names of.. what were they, not Cullen's, Hale's maybe? But what about Char and Peter, Whitlock, like Jasper possibly. "and are you tellin' me you didn't get their number when I left last night?" I said with mock hurt.

"A'course I did doll, y'all know me."

"Good, 'cause Imma need it." I pulled my phone from the drawer where I had left it yesterday. I watched her punch the numbers in and I finally relaxed.

"So?" We were walking back into the bar now.

"**So**, what?" I looked at her with a frown.

"SO, what happened last night! Tell me everything. Is he as good in bed as he looks?" my mouth fell open, and I could see Jasper the other end of the bar smirking into his black coffee.

I started to think then, not of last night, but of this morning, Jaspers fingers pulling on my nipples, twisting slightly, how his fingertips had ghosted ever so slightly over my core, which had been maddening. I can only inamgine the noise I had made when I felt it. I just knew it wasn't what I wanted, I wanted more from the gorgeous southerner. I wanted him in so many ways that when I looked up at him and saw his darkening eyes looking back at me I shuddered, feeling my arousal cause me to clench my fists.

I watched as the scent of my arousal hit Jasper, his eyes slid shut, and he sat a little straighter. His lips quirking up, making him look even hotter than he had before.

In that instant I thought of a new way to tease him, a way that would not involve either of our brothers, I began to imagine Jasper walking towards me, and pulling back my top.

Kissing my neck, his tongue drawing a line up to my ear lobe, before he scraped it with his teeth. The feeling of his hands teasing the neckline of my dress, slipping inside to gently brush my nipples, making me squirm and grab his hips, bringing his body flush with mine.

Our clothes falling to the the floor and him sinking to his knees, looking up at me as he slowly licked along my slit, hitting my clit and flicking his tongue against it before pulling it into his mouth.

I was brought out of my daydream by the sound of a stool moving. Jasper was moving towards me, fast.

He looked determined, though I had not a clue why.

Suddenly he was infront of me, only a couple of inches from me, his muscles constricted, and his breathing laboured he bent to whisper in my ear.

"Put your arms around my neck," it was not a request, and I didn't really think twice before doing so, "now Isabella," he straightened so that I was a centimetre off the floor, if that, "_feel_, what you have done to me."

I gasped into his neck as he pulled me tighter against him, his hard cock pressing into me. I moaned, feeling how big it was, imagining it inside of me, just knowing I had done this to him, pick one, it made me desperate.

"Jasper now you listen to me," I licked the shell of his ear and felt his arms tense and un-tense around me, "you're goin' to go home Major," he growled at the title, "you are going to hunt, and you are goin' to come back here and pick me up at nine when I finish." I signalled to be put down and he let me to the floor. "Understand?" I gazed up at his face. He nodded and I turned away, not wanting to see him walk away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

I couldn't make my mind stray from Isabella my whole run home.

Remembering the smell of her hair, how gentle her hand had been in mine, how warm her voice was, how _good_ she felt pressed against me. I could even remember the way her calves had tensed to push herself up onto her tiptoes, how her fingers had brushed through my hair, and her radiant smile when she had walked the four feet to the front of the bar, and I had realised she had tricked me.

Why I was thinking about all of these things incessantly I don't know, but I knew for certain I couldn't wait until I didn't have to remember. To pick her up, swing her around, tickle her until she was pink in the cheeks and fresh out of breath. Just to hear her laugh would be enough, well, nearly enough.

To hear her low moans infiltrate a room, and her pleading whispers in my ear while I teased her, that would be enough.

I could see the house coming into view now, the lights were on in the kitchen as always, one thing the was not ideal about this house, the kitchen faced west, meaning there was little light in there until the evenings, something Char hated, although until the past day there had been no food eating person in the house at all.

Emmet and Peter were in the garden, surrounded by bricks and mortar. And some grating, that I assumed to be the much talked about barbecue pit.

"Jasper? Did you really not bring her back with you? Where is sissy? Bells, Bells are you hiding from me?" God bless Emmet he genuinely loved Bella, you'd really think they were related if they weren't so totally and irrefutably different in every physical manner possible.

"Em, man, she's not here." He pouted but continued looking behind trees for her. "Emmet, she's at work!" He continued to look and I sighed in impatience, by now Peter was looking confused by his behaviour. We had explained the majority of what had happened to him, how she had left the family, how Emmet hadn't done anything for two weeks, before his instincts had taken over and he had gone hunting. "Emmet, she said she'd come here after work. Maybe she'll even stay the night." I knew that there was too much hope in my voice from the look of curiosity I got from Peter. But Emmet just started beaming.

"Sissy's coming? Oh, we have to go and buy food, Jas, come with me?" He tore into the house, kissing Rosalie and grabbing the key to the Jeep from her purse.

"Looks like you don't ha' mucha a choice there brother." Peter's amused and mocking tone must have been picked up by Emmet, because he seemed to snap out of his 'brother bear' persona and turn to Pete.

"Well since you seem to think that it's okay to man handle my sister, you can come too, fucker."

After that all it took was for one of us to find a credit card, and ask Char if she wanted any alcohol, and we were crammed into the Jeep, speeding out of the drive and singing along to some Tim McGraw song that seemed to be perpetually on the radio.

When we arrived at the H.E.B we were greeted by a sales clerk asking if she could help, now, I don't know what on _earth_ she _wanted_ to help with, but it had nothing what so ever to do with groceries.

"Married." Were the identical, and perfectly timed responses of my brother and Emmet, causing her attention to fall on me, my eyes shielded by the Stetson I had donned before getting into the car.

"Spoken for, ma'am." I hadn't even thought about saying it, I had just said it. 'spoken for', like hell I was, so why did it feel like I had spoken the truth, like I was betraying someone, as well as myself by even looking at the girl in front of me. Bella, _Isabella. _That was who I was betraying, but I wasn't really, was I?

I didn't have time to question my own words, or be questioned, because Emmet had just seen Bella's favourite fruit, and had run straight to the isle, grabbing two gigantic melons, and a couple of oranges.

The shopping trip continued like that, with Emmet, or myself, seeing something Bella would like, and throwing a few of the offending items into the cart, until Peter stopped us as we were contentedly trying to pick out a toothbrush.

"Guy's she said she'd come over, not _move in!_" He laughed gently at our enthusiasm, but directed the cart to the checkout. Smiling at the older woman on the till and chatting good naturedly while Emmet rattled off what he wanted to do with Bella when she came over.

"..and we can go to that lake, you know Jas, the one down in Boston? And take her to a rodeo, oh, oh, there's a football game at home for UT this weekend, let's do that.."

I had to make Emmet stop, for everything he suggested I was just strategizing was to get her alone, to hold her, to steal kisses behind everyone's backs. A way to tell her I wanted her, more than her body, her warm nature, her kind mind, her gentle words. Everything. I wanted her _everything._

We loaded the Jeep with the food, DVDs and the other random things Emmet and I had chosen that were to the larger degree pointless, but still paid for.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's goin' on with you an' the little lady, or d' I have ta guess?" Char had packed everything away upon our return, and now it was just the two of us in the kitchen. "You must realise ya brother told me about you tellin' that girl a' the store you were taken." She, pointed her right index finger at me, "Now don't you go assumin' things boy. I won' let you mess this girl around, ya hear? She's too much niceness."

I smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug, putting my cheek on top of her head. "Char, she's more than niceness." I felt her smile against my chest and I sighed. "Much more sug'."

Emmet was a ball of nervous energy all day, so much so that Rose didn't know whether to fuck him, or kill him.

"Shall I just bury his legs fa' ya doll?" Peter had asked at about four o'clock. She had laughed but assured him whining would be worse all around. I had to agree with her. Plus Bella would have killed us if she thought we had taken his legs away rather than gone to the bar early.

Which was exactly what I was doing at that moment, I was only half an hour early, I had hunted twice, and I had cleaned my room, and fantasised about exactly how Isabella would taste, feel, sound, and I had finally given in and left.

When I arrived at the bar Bella was stood outside on the street talking to one of the waitresses, her phone in her hand, and a dubious smile on her face.

"I can't call Soph, he won' know it's me, I'll jus' wait. He'll be here soon." I could her nervous tone drifting over the road.

"Iz, what is wi' ya, who is this guy, and what's so special about him. You never go ta a guys house unless, well you don't tha' much do ya." The other woman had to have been older than her, with shoulder length dark brown hair, she was filled with morbid curiosity, but nothing more.

"You have no idea, seriously Ella, remember Joe? Yea', him, but, oh I dunno El, this ones different." Oh how I hoped to God she was talking about me. I walked across the street then.

"Evenin' ladies." I felt Isabella's lust spike, and saw her fist clench out of the corner of my eye. I fixed my smile on her and spoke again, "Darlin' did ya finish early, I'd a come early if I'd a known."

Her breath rattled out of her body, and she smiled sweetly.

"No worries hon, but I did want ta talk ta my brother tonight, so I finished early." She was toying with me, I knew what she wanted, she was sending her lust out in waves, I was drowning in it, unable to remember not to take her then, I pulled her to me, and lifted her into a hug, breathing in her scent before setting her down again.

"Well then darlin' lets go." I waved to the other girl and pulled her across the street, behind the houses, eventually finding a wall, and pressing her into it.

"Good day sweetheart?" I asked into her neck, my lips tickling the skin leading to her jaw. She mumbled a confirmation, and gripped my waist pulling me closer in a desperate move that was rawer than anything she had done before.

I slipped my hands to the curve of her ass, lifting her, and pulling her thighs apart to rest around my hips, pushing forward into her heat.

Her low groan reverberated through us both igniting a fire within me. Gripping her hips I ground my pelvis in a slow circle, listening for her gasp as I pressed where she wanted me most.

"Jas, oh Jas, please." Her moans sent chills down my spine as she turned her face to look me in the eye. I felt myself fit into her figure, and as all of her emotions hit me at once I leant down to kiss her; I brushed my lips lightly against hers, the curve of her bottom lip fitting perfectly between mine as I drew it lightly between my teeth, tugging gently to hear her groan again.

Her hands wound into my hair and I let my tongue trace the swell of hear bottom lip, her sweet taste infiltrating my senses.

I could feel her nails digging into my shoulders, had I been human they would almost definitely have drawn blood, but they felt so good, a raw display of her emotions. Although I could feel the thick lust flowing from her, the physical nature of her nails at my shoulder, and her lip drawn between her teeth, caused me to grow, the zipper of my pants now almost painful against my steel like member.

I started to move away from her, knowing this was not how I wanted to take her, or when I wanted to. She whimpered, a sound that very nearly made me pick her up and take her again, but I couldn't bring myself to, she needed to come home with me, learn about me, see the family, see Emmet, if I were to survive the rest of my existence with him. All of these things were to take place if I wanted her to like me, and strangely enough that was what I found myself wanting. I knew I _wanted_ her, but I really wanted her to like me.

I pecked her on the lips, kissing along her neck and down her shoulder past her elbow to kiss her palm as I set her down.

"C'mon darlin'," I smiled at the gorgeous girl wrapped in my arms, her chest heaving, lips red and full from being pulled into my mouth. "Let's get you home. Emmet's dying ta see ya."

"Jasper, I don't care if he's going to burst into flames," Isabella's voice was husky, and her slow drawl pulled me like a fish on a line closer to her. "I want you Major, all of you."

I looked at her in surprise as she took my hand her eyes never leaving mine.

"Feel how wet I am Jas." She brought my hand to cup her sex, I could feel the moisture clinging to the lace panties she had on.

She let go of my hand and I left it there, taking for her what was a split second, and for me was a long and hard think about my predicament.

Making my decision I smirked at her, if she could tease me all morning, why couldn't I tease her?

I let two of my fingers slip into her panties, stroking lines up and down her fold, her clit hard and hot every time I reached the top of her slit. On my seventh return I dipped one finger into her tight pussy, gathering wetness and running that finger around her clit.

Hearing her moan in ecstasy I returned only to push two fingers, roughly, into her, curling them to push against her g-spot as I sucked gently at the nape of her neck.

She slid slightly down the wall, mewling for more, I pushed my fingers faster each time, curling them and letting the pad of my thumb rest of her clit, only creating friction if she bucked her hips.

I could feel her walls start to flutter around my fingers, and as her moans grew louder I brought my face away from her neck to look her in the eye, watching as she held her breath, and just as her eyes widened at the beginning of her orgasm, I pulled out my fingers.

She gasped in shock, looking bewilderedly at me.

"Jasper? What?" She was steadying herself against the wall, her eyes less glazed and more direct, the pleasure leaving them rapidly.

Smirking I said, "Well if you can tease me darlin'." I winked and threw her into the air, and catching her in a cradle against my chest. "Now, we're goin' home." I took off running.

* * *

**Reviews make for a more interesting story, so please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Oh **hell** would I get him back, even as he carried me I was sending wave after wave of lust at him, desperate for him to give in and have me on the floor, against a tree, anything to reach the release he had dangled in front of me. It certainly didn't help that as we rand his fingers were slipping further and further down the front of my dress, to the point now where he had slowed his running and was just toying with my nipples, twisting them, pulling them, making my head swim and the butterflies in my tummy squirm.

"Please, Jas." I could hear my own voice, thick and needy. I raised myself to his ear and after pulling his earlobe with my teeth purred, "I _want_ you major."

He just pinched my nipple tighter before removing his hand from my shirt.

"There's the house Isabella." His voice was one more plea away from cracking, but I let it slide, if he was this determined I would leave it, I remember seeing his face earlier when he had though he had disrespected me by holding me.

He smiled down at me, a lazy, warm smile that cause me to almost completely forget the throbbing between my thighs as I smiled up at him. Opening his mouth the softest tone I had heard him used intoned his next words, "Em is a little, overexcited, shall we say. You know he loves ya' hon, so be ready, he's be'n bouncin' off them walls all damn day."

He was still smiling that southern smile at me, and I felt warmth spread through me, my hands automatically cupping his cheeks.

"Keep smiling like tha', Whitlock, and he can be as fucking excited as he likes." I let my contentment run through my statement.

Jasper chuckled, surprising me by bending down and kissing my lips softly, and began running again, he was still laughing when we reached the house. Despite his cold body Jasper felt warm to me. I reflected on that, Edward had always left me with Goosebumps and chilled lips, now, totally encased in Jasper's arms I was comfortable, comforted and cozy. In fact when I realised he was going to put me down I clung on tighter momentarily.

He must have realised because he let my legs swing down to stand just in front of him, leaving an arm around my waist stroking my waist there it swelled into my hip.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Emmet was singing my name, bouncing up and down in front of me and Jasper on the porch. "Areyoustaying? Doyouwanttoplayvideogames? Howwasyourday? Whatdoyouwantforchristmas?" He spat out rapid fire questions, of which only four I could discern.

"Child, if you break my porch, I swear on all tha' is holy, your wife will get ta' used your cock without ya' attached to it." Char stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised at my brother, who was still dancing away in front of me. "Hello, sug', good day? Would ya' like a cuppa joe?" She smiled at me.

"My day was fine, a bit slow, but I can tell tha' won' be a problem now, and yea' coffee sounds good. Ta." I moved away from Jasper, pulling at his hand and grabbing Emmet's as we walked into the house.

Peter sat on the floor by the fireplace, attempting to get the fire going. I heard him cuss repeatedly as he singed his fingers on the kindling he was trying to light. Laughing I let go of both Jasper and Emmet and walked over to Jasper's brother.

I spotted a candle that had probably been burning for about an hour and grabbed it, tipping the molten wax over the wood in the fireplace, I grabbed the match box out of Peter's hand, striking a match I threw it onto the wax covered wood and watched as it went up in a quick blaze.

"Wish I'd a known that trick in the war." I heard Jasper murmur from behind me, closer than I had thought I felt his head drop down to kiss my shoulder as Peter stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Well thank you, sweet, ya' saved me from actually havin' ta' ask fa' help." He put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a one armed hug, kissing my on the top of the head. "Major here give ya' much trouble?" He winked at me, and I felt both of Jasper's arms go around my waist as he growled at Peter.

"Not as much as I'll give you if you ever, ever, take her away from me like that again." His growl made me shudder, I could feel his need for me then, not in the same way I could when he used his gift, I could just feel it in my veins, pumping through my heart. The need wasn't of desire, it was more like the assurance that as Peter was here I wouldn't be leaving. So I turned, still in his arms, to look him in the eye.

"Hey," I said, he didn't look at me, he was still watching Peter, "hey, cowboy, look at me." I waited. "_Jasper,_" he looked down at me, "I'm right here aren't I major? Hey, I am right here." My voice was hushed, and calm, he made a noise of agreement, and ducked his head to hide it in my hair, which I had taken down after work. I played with the ends of his blonde hair, tugging them after a minute and waiting for him to look me in the eye.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He smiled at me, forgetting the eyes and ears in the room, I brushed my lips against his quickly, an automatic movement that finally satisfied the need within me to comfort him.

"Okay, well I need ta' attend to my brother, so if you don't mind dear?" He knew I wasn't asking, I wouldn't ask Jasper if I could do _anything_, it was more my last check that he was comfortable letting go, because for whatever reason I knew that I wasn't going to be too far from him tonight. Not that it bothered me, somewhere in my brain a voice was shouting at me that it should. but just like a smoker being told to quit I forewent my ability to exercise my will power, sure I'd like to know why I was all of a sudden all too comfortable around this southern gentleman, but for the moment I just knew that it was keeping me comfortable with everything, and so, close it would be.

"Em, man, wanna play hide and seek?" I called into the kitchen where he was going through cupboards making a god-awful noise.

He looked up, eyes glittering. "Really?" His obvious enthusiasm was enough to make me laugh, and I nodded.

"Sure, but we gotta plug your nose with somethin' or it won't be fair."

After a couple of rounds of hide and seek with Emmet, nose full of Vaseline, and a cup of coffee sat on the sofa with Emmet and Jasper everyone, including Rosalie, was sat out on the deck outside.

The deck looked over a large yard, an almost build bbq pit not too far from the decking, and a swing on the closest tree made it look like a traditional country home, the gas lamps burning, obviously held some semblance for Peter and Charlotte, were a soft way of lighting what could not be seen from the glow of the lights in the house. I was in a chair slung over Jasper's lap, and I was beginning to get sleepy, his hand gently stroked my hair, finger running over my scalp, as I played with his hand.

Ever need to tease him had mysteriously left my body, I just wanted more than anything to be sat there in his lap, comfortably stroking his worked hands, as Emmet told me about why he and Rose had come down to the south.

"After what happened to Edward, it was rough. You probably made the best decision of all to move, it was like, when you buy ikea furniture and all of the instructions are in Chinese." Emmet laughed at his own joke, so did I, and when I looked up I saw Jas smiling, more at me than at Emmet, but I didn't really care. "He had been in control of the family with Carlisle for so long that without him, it was like the blind leading the blind. It became obvious that our communications had become broken because we were so used to him translating direct thoughts to each other that we didn't remember how to say exactly what we needed to.

All of the paired mates were okay, but as you know with Alice and Jasper, any other bonds were just too, different. Esme and Carlisle seemed to realise that three parents had been occupying that house, rather than two. Although the eternal virgin was fairly fucking immature." He looked at Rose, obviously expecting a slap, but she just slowly nodded her head.

"We couldn't understand how we had let them have us as children for so long," Rosalie was now talking, looking at one of the gas lamps, and frowning slightly, "I had wanted children for so long, that I could understand Esme in part, I just couldn't understand how we had had an adult relationship as mates, and yet still acted as children for Carlisle. It threw the balance. I guess the vegetarianism takes away our compulsion to have a coven leader in the traditional sense, and we had become too comfortable living as a family." She stopped, and I realised what she was doing, she was evaluating everything in her mind, as I imagine she had done many times in the past few months. "But we weren't we were three couples, four when you joined us, living in a skewed hierarchy to accommodate for the fact that there were no other obvious guidelines."

Emmet's quiet when he speaks now, "It's different here, we're all under the same roof, yes, but we don't pretend to sleep here at night, we don't have to buy groceries," he smirked, "well, occasionally we do, we have enough time together to be comfortable, but enough time alone that we aren't cramped. And I don't have to worry about either Creepward, or the magic eight-ball seeing everything I do with Rose, knowing all my secrets, or spoiling my surprises." He smiled at Rosalie, and hugged her closer, just as Jasper curled himself more around me, and Pete pulled Char's legs over his lap. "This is _normal_ for us Bells."

"Good, Em, I'm glad you're happy here." I said softly to him.

"Not that we don't all miss Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said into my ear, I nodded, understanding, there were times that I wished I had Esme, or Carlisle to reassure me.

"I know Jas, me too."

"They'll be here for Christmas. If ya'll can wait that long." Peter's voice caused me to look over Jasper's forearm. He hadn't spoken to me directly since Jasper had challenged him. And I was glad that he was back to normal. He tapped the side of his hear. "I'll even take you Christmas shopping if your bodyguard will let me." He smirked.

"Jasper will let me do anythin' I want, wontcha hon?" I looked up at him, daring him to disagree.

"_Isabella._" I shuddered at the intonation of his voice. Almost exasperated, but filled with control and the need for me running under it. Then he let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine_. But why didn't you ask me to take you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, a small frown forming on his perfect face. I just wanted to take away all of his worry and...

_**God**_, what had happened to me, why on earth was I in _Jasper's lap_, why was I_ worried_ about him, why was I_ still_ holding his hand?

I stood up abruptly, getting my bearings before I strode into the house, looking around for somewhere quiet. I walked through the living room, towards the front door, walking out of the house and to the jeep. Knowing it would be open I climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door and letting my head fall back.

My head was swimming now, I was thinking about how I had been acting all night, how I had done it without thinking, just held onto him, reassured him, joked with him, been comforted by him when I had worried about outstaying my welcome. What was happening. I was independent here, happy, not tied to someone.

So why did I want to be tied to him?

I hear raised voices, and looked just in time to see a white blur run into the black abyss in front of the house.

I jumped when the door on the other side of the car opened, and Char slid into the seat next to me.

She raised her eyebrows, and with that one silent question I burst into tears. I felt myself being pulled onto her lap and she murmured into my ear small comforts and reassurances, as well as questions.

"What is going on? Char, what is wrong with me?" I pleaded with her. Her face contorted, she knew, she just didn't want to tell me.

"Nothin' sug'. There is nothin' wrong with ya'. I promise sweets." She carried me out of the car and upstairs, putting me in bed.

As she began to leave I whimpered. She looked back at me.

"Emmet?" I whispered over the space. Suddenly he was there; settling down next to me as I fell asleep, an uncomfortable pressure residing in my chest.

* * *

**Please review! Did you like it? Is Bella being to soft? Should Jasper be the one comforting her? Do we like Rosalie? Who wants a Char or Emmet chapter?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
